


Gratsu - The Bus Stop

by CielWritesShit



Series: The Bus Stop [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Gray is stuck at the bus stop because he was a few minutes late leaving work. Luckily, he has a friend to keep him company.





	Gratsu - The Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been really stressed out with assignments this year, so I’ve not had much time to write. But I finally had a couple of hours to myself, and was hit with inspiration. So, enjoy :)

Gray was sitting at the bus stop, like he did every weekday after work. Most days he made the 4:30 bus, and was home before 5, but today, luck didn’t seem to be on his side. Right before he’d finished packing up for the night, he’d knocked his glass of water over. Thankfully, it didn’t smash. 

Unfortunately, it meant that he left the building a few minutes later than usual. Meaning he missed the bus.

During the summer, that would be fine, he’d simply sit and wait for the next one, they ran every ten minutes or so. However, winter meant snow. Snow meant that a couple of the buses had been cancelled, and they were only running one every 30 minutes. And to top everything off, Gray had left his jacket at home that day, so he was freezing.

All in all, Gray wasn’t having a good afternoon.

He’d been waiting for about 10 minutes when he heard a familiar voice. A voice that sent butterflies to his stomach, and a light blush to his cheeks.

“Hey Gray!” It was Natsu Dragneel, another employee, who worked in Gray’s building. They didn’t have much time to talk at work, but they’d been friends since high school, and had been really surprised when they found that they were working in the same building. They had hung out a few times outside of work, mainly to catch up, and were back to being the best friends like they’d been years before. Although, in that time, the feelings that Gray had had for the pinkette had resurfaced, leaving him a blushing mess anytime Natsu said anything nice to him.

“You look freezing, here.” Natsu shrugged his jacket off, and handed it to Gray, smiling as Gray took it shyly. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure the other could hear it.

“Are you sure? I’m sure my bus will be here in a minute,” Gray lied. His bus wouldn’t be there for another 20 minutes, but he didn’t exactly want Natsu to think he was weak.

Natsu just smiled.

“Go on, take it, you can give me it back later,” he said, forcing the jacket into Gray’s hands. Gray couldn’t exactly refuse now, so he slipped it on, starting to warm up straight away. He felt his heart flutter, and he started to blush. The coat smelt warm, like log fires and summer breezes. Somehow. It felt like Natsu, and that fact alone filled his cheeks with colour.

“See, you’re warming up already!” Natsu laughed, sitting down next to his friend, before launching into a story about one of their coworkers, Lucy, and the shenanigans that was happening in her life this week. They talked and laughed for the following minutes, until the sound of the bus was heard. By this time, snow was falling again, but only lightly this time. It was catching in Natsu’s hair, making him look absolutely angelic. Gray looked away, and started to take off Natsu’s jacket, but he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I said you could give it back later, my bus will only be a minute or two!” Natsu laughed standing up and stretching. Gray just grinned back at him, checking his pockets for his wallet. “Besides, it looks good on you.” Gray blushed at that. And Natsu?

Natsu froze. He hadn’t meant to confess he liked Gray like that. He was going to be all romantic about it. Well, no going back now, might as well make the best of it.

“You know Gray, you could always give it back at the weekend. There’s a new superhero movie coming out, and I was wondering if you’d, ah, maybe want to go with me?” Natsu was stumbling over his words, but Gray thought it was the cutest thing in the world. He smiled, still blushing like an idiot.

“I’d love to. If, of course, you want me to.” Natsu was already nodding, and grinning like a mad man. “Just text me the details, k Flamebrain?” And when Natsu nodded, Gray turned and climbed onto the bus, waving over his shoulder.

“See ya Popsicle!” Natsu shouted after him, earning a laugh from his friend.

As the bus drove away, Natsu smiled to himself, and adjusted the white scarf around his neck. He couldn’t believe that Gray had said yes to him. Especially since he’d been trying to ask Gray out since they were teenagers. Natsu has thought he’d been pretty obvious about his feelings, but Gray either didn’t notice or didn’t care. But now… now Natsu thought they’d both been clueless idiots. Growing up, maybe they’d both thought the other wasn’t interested, but now they had a chance to make it right.

Natsu found himself really looking forward to the weekend.


End file.
